Lycan
The lycanthrope, or lycan for short, is a race of wolves who can take a human form. They are more commonly known as werewolves. There are three different types of lycans as well as a few different forms. Because of their ability to appear human, lycans can be tougher to find and kill. Lycans are well known for their extremely strong defense. Though they can be killed by other methods, it is nearly impossible to kill one without using either silver or fire. The Three Lycan Types Alpha Lycans These lycans are naturally born and have more powerful souls than their beta counterparts. Their souls are powerful enough to not only curse and command humans, but any human cursed by an alpha lycan will start transforming into a wolf as well. Alpha lycans are the most respected lycan, and all beta lycans strive to become alphas themselves. In order to become an alpha lycan a series of lycan rituals must be followed. Beta Lycans Beta lycans are also naturally born, though they are weaker than their alpha counterpart. Though they can also curse humans, they are unable to force a human to transform into a wolf. A beta lycan's goal is to empower their soul enough to become an alpha lycan. They do this by completing the alpha rituals. Omega Lycans These lycans are humans who have been cursed by either an alpha or a beta lycan. They are the weakest type of lycan and are at the whim of the lycan who cursed them. Their powers are dependent on the strength of the soul of their lycan master, and they can not transform into wolves unless they are under the curse of an alpha lycan. Omega lycans can not curse other humans. It is unknown if there is a cure to the lycan curse. According to Daine, no such cure exists. Alpha Rituals For a beta lycan to become a alpha lycan, they must complete the alpha rituals. Some of these tasks include: *Cursing a human and transforming them into an omega lycan *Finding a lycanthropus flower (wolfsbane) to heighten their sense of smell *Bathing in the holy Lake Angelus while applying a special salve to increase their defenses *Meditating in the rain to purify their soul *Praying at Nebeous's altar Additionally, a beta lycan must not eat anything after cursing a human until their lycan rituals are complete. Special Lycans One-eyed Lycans These lycans are slightly different than the average lycan, as they always have one wolf eye and one human eye. When their wolf eye opens they take their wolf form. These lycans are easier to find than other lycans as it is difficult to hide their wolf eye. Currently Daine Lunas is the only known one-eyed lycan. According to her, she's the only one-eyed lycan in her pack. Berserk Lycans Berserk lycans are much larger and much more dangerous than the typical lycan. Though most lycans can only take one form at a time, berserk lycans are able to transform any individual part of their body at will. Because of their greater size and strength as well as their ability to appear human, these lycans are a much greater threat than any other lycan. Despite this, there is no proof that any such lycan has ever existed. Their is reason to believe there may be a berserk lycan roaming Creston, causing the hunters to go on an all out lycan hunt. If this type of lycan truly exists however, it is likely there is only one of them. Known Lycans Alpha Lycans * Daine Lunas * Elaine Auburn * Kane Carper * Vince Shady Omega Lycans * Leonard Derrin Trivia *Lycans can only curse humans. *A typical lycan has two names. One name is given to them at birth and is considered their true name. Once they become old enough lycans are also able to choose another more human-like name for themselves in order to blend in with other humans. *All known alpha and beta lycans have had green eyes. Their eyes also glow during the night or on darker days. *Curiously, when a lycan transforms from its wolf to its human form they are still in their clothes. Daine has stated that this is a special technique they can do because of their souls, and since omega lycans have human souls they are unable to do it themselves.